


Illustration to Stone of the North

by johanirae, Selenay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: Illustrations to Selenay's Steampunk AU fanfic - Stone of the North. Featuring Valets! Glowy things! Awesome ladies! and SCIENCE!





	1. Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stone of the North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559469) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



"You're all the way over here," Clint said, "and I'm all the way over here, and this is the first time we've been alone for days. We're wasting valuable time." 

With a dramatic flourish, he pressed a button concealed under the driver's bench and the side of the front box dropped down on a hinge. Coulson leaned closer, peering to see what was inside. Brass cogs and gears filled the space, surrounding a dark void in the middle. There used to be a blue glow escaping the seams at the edges of the box; whatever used to sit in the void, Coulson was sure it was what had made that glow. 

A dark shape separated from the shadows at the far end, resolving into the familiar figure of Billy, the leader of the gang of street kids who supplied Coulson with some of his targets. "Evening, guv." 

Leaning down to kiss Clint was an awkward angle; Clint solved it by flipping onto his back, pulling Coulson with him. The sheets tangled around Coulson's legs, but he didn't care. It felt too good, pinning Clint to the bed and kissing him until he was breathless and moaning, hips arching in search of pressure and friction. All thoughts of etiquette and valeting flew away as Coulson lost himself in the sensation of Clint kissing him back, hard and desperate, as though it had been years instead of hours since they'd last touched. 

Coulson hesitated, before shuffling his chair closer to Fury's and leaning forward. He kept his voice low enough that it would only reach Fury's ears as he told the story of the patrol, the clockworker's shop, and the thieves. 

Darcy grinned when she reached their table. "I got her here!" Natasha's tone was dry. "So I see." "She's even wearing pretty girl clothes," Darcy said. "I found that in her wardrobe. I don't think she's worn it since she did her Season." 

Slowly, Stark straightened. His eyes were hidden behind his safety goggles, but a puzzled frown creased his forehead. "Coulson? What's going on?" "Where did you get the Blue Stone?" Coulson said. "The truth, this time." 

Homburg hat into place as he went over unfashionably long, black hair. As he passed under a gas lamp that was still alight, Coulson squinted to make out details. His face was pale and thin, with an aristocratic nose and full lips that held a hint of a sneer lurking at the corners of his mouth. His coat was well-cut, expensive, and he wore a bright green scarf loosely around his neck. 

Clint stiffened and his mouth opened on a silent scream as inky blackness flooded his eyes. He blinked, and the black turned to bright, piercing blue. 


	2. Behind the Scenes

Due to real life deadlines, I had been unable to draw an illustration featuring Steve and Bucky… I had great fun designing their uniform though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these had been inspired by Selenay's fic AND extensive character notes she sent me. Seriously man, it's so awesome working with her!
> 
> For easier reading on AO3 and control Photobucket shrinkage, I reduced the size of the images here. If you would like higher res versions, please head to http://johanirae.tumblr.com/tagged/marvel-big-bang :-)

**Author's Note:**

> It was brilliant working with Selenay on this. Her prose really inspired so much out of me. It was great working with you darling!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stone of the North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559469) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay)




End file.
